Ausente
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Lysandro tiene un par de pensamientos acerca de su antiguo amor. ¡Campus Life spoilers! Clasificado K.


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, tenía muchos años que no escribía sobre Amour Sucré (bueno, como dos años). Entre que había dejado de jugar el juego y que no había tenido muchas ganas de hacer algo sobre la historia, no había podido darme una vuelta por aquí. Sin embargo, hace poco jugué el beta y llegué al capítulo 2 de Campus Life. La verdad, desde que supe que los chicos no regresarían y, sobre todo, lo que pasó con Lysandro, no podía dejar de pensar en ello y salió esta pequeña historia._

 _Realmente, me pudo molestar el hecho de que Sucrette terminara con su chico simplemente porque estaba lejos y eso. Personalmente, he tenido amigos a distancia y las cosas pueden seguir completamente normal. Sin contar, obviamente, que, aunque las relaciones a distancia son difíciles, se pueden lograr._

 _Sin embargo, mi madre, cuando supo eso, me dijo que es algo normal, que no siempre terminas con el chico con el que andas en la preparatoria (bueno, yo nunca tuve novio, así que no lo sé)... pero... ¡se supone este es un juego!_

 _Como sea, decidí escribir esto para sacar todos mis sentimientos atrapados en mi pecho._

 _Posiblemente, y sí, "posiblemente", haga de esto un two-shot, solo para darle una conclusión menos triste. Pero eso depende de mi estado de ánimo, que generalmente fluctua entre malo y muy malo xD_

 _Espero que les guste._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

 _P.D. Para quienes ya han leído mis historias de AS, sabrán que después de un tiempo decidí no ponerle nombre a la Sucrette. Pero la descripción de mi personaje siempre ha sido la misma: cabello verde y ojos rojos._

* * *

Lysandro se despertó temprano, como siempre. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo, se peinó y se cambió de ropa. Había que darle de comer a los conejos y luego limpiar. Sería un día como cualquier otro.

Al bajar las escaleras, vio la foto que estaba justo en el último descanso. Era una foto de él con sus padres y Leigh. Era la última fotografía que se habían tomado antes de que su padre muriera. Los extrañaba, no lo negaba. Pero no podía quedarse instalado por siempre en la tristeza, tenía que ser fuerte y tenía que encargarse de la granja. Atrás habían quedado todos los años de aventuras y de música.

No lo negaba, había días en que quería regresar. Castiel seguía hablando con él de vez en cuando. Y, para ser honestos, también le enviaba canciones, especialmente cuando el pelirrojo se lo pedía. Era un acuerdo sin contrato que tenían, en honor de los viejos tiempos.

"Lys-chou, ¿cuándo vienes a vernos?" recibió el chico al encender su teléfono que tenía días perdido. Rió levemente al ver que el mensaje tenía tres días y que seguramente Rosalya estaría molesta. No le contestó y dejó el aparato en la alacena y se dispuso a ver a los conejos.

Acarició las cabecitas de cada uno de los animales mientras les servía su comida, y después, se puso a limpiar el establo. Era un trabajo duro, pero tenía tiempo haciéndolo, así que estaba acostumbrado. La granja iba en boga, no podía quejarse. Estaba convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores productores de conejos de la región, lo cual le dejaba un poco de dinero para él y para ciertos lujos. No podía quejarse mucho al respecto.

Ese mismo día, y después de haber encontrado de nuevo el dichoso teléfono, contestó al mensaje de Rosalya. Tenía por lo menos dos meses que no había visto a su hermano y a su novia. Pensó en dejar la granja encargada a uno de sus empleados y poder ir a visitarlos en el fin de semana. No quería tampoco importunarlos, ya que sus clases comenzaban el lunes siguiente, pero suponía que si ella le había mandado ese mensaje era porque tenía ganas de verlo antes de enrolarse de nuevo en su vida estudiantil.

"Iré a verlos el viernes, ¿te parece bien?" le envió el chico. Esperó un momento y recibió solo un gif de un dibujo animado saltando de arriba abajo. Sonrió levemente pensando en que Rosalya a veces hacía cosas un tanto extrañas, pero aun así, la apreciaba mucho.

El fin de semana llegó y salió de la granja con rumbo a la estación de trenes. El viaje de media hora sería un tanto cansado, pero esperaba poder ver a su hermano y dormir un rato. El día de descanso le vendría bien, pensó.

Al llegar, Rosalya y Leigh estaban en la estación, esperándolo.

—¡Lys-chou! —dijo la chica alegremente y con la energía que la caracterizaba—. Nos da gusto que estés aquí. ¿Estuvo bien tu viaje?

—Claro que sí, gracias, Rosa —dijo él amablemente y los tres se dirigieron a tomar un taxi. Sin embargo, pudo notar algo raro en los dos—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada, Lys, descuida —respondió su hermano seriamente.

El chico no dijo nada más y se dirigieron a su departamento. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de la tienda de Leigh. Era un poco más grande que el departamento en donde vivían los dos en su época de instituto, pero tampoco era un departamento espectacular. Era lo suficiente para una pareja que estaba comenzando su vida juntos

—Por fin en casa —dijo Rosalya con una gran sonrisa—. Ya sabes que puedes instalarte en donde quieras, Lys. ¿Te parecería bien si salimos a beber algo en la noche?

—No estoy precisamente de ánimos para…

—Vamos, te vas a divertir. Castiel estará tocando hoy —agregó la chica con una sonrisa más grande todavía.

—Está bien, solo un rato y después nos regresamos.

—Prometido. Y… no sé, tal vez haya alguna sorpresa por ahí —finalizó con una sonrisa malvada.

Eso era. Sabía que toda la amabilidad y buena voluntad de Rosalya tenía que ver con su "dichosa" sorpresa. Por su mente pasaron mil y un cosas. Desde una cita arreglada hasta Castiel convenciéndolo que dejara la granja y que se fuera con él a gira. Realmente no quería saber mucho sobre esa sorpresa. Pero él era un hombre que cumplía con sus promesas, así que iría, a pesar de que su mente le decía que algo malo sucedería.

A las 9 de la noche los tres estaban listos para ir al bar cerca del campus de Anteros, "Snake Room". Era un bar acogedor en donde algunos habían llorado sus penas de amor y otros habían conocido al amor de su vida (o por lo menos, eso era lo que decía la gente). Lysandro había estado ahí un par de veces, aunque casi no le gustaba consumir alcohol. Iba por la música y como acompañamiento, pero nada más.

—… y entonces le dije: "no puedes decir eso en una terapia…" —decía Rosa mientras tenía un mojito en mano, cuando vio entre la multitud a alguien. Sonrió de manera un tanto maligna y el victoriano buscó lo que ella estaba buscando.

—Vaya, vaya, miren quién viene a visitarnos hoy —dijo Castiel con su casual tono sarcástico—. ¿Los conejos te dejaron salir hoy?

—Algo así, pudieron quedarse solos unos días —respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

—Me alegra verte, hermano. ¿Qué tal va todo? —agregó el pelirrojo con un tono fraternal. A pesar de todo, Lysandro era uno de sus mejores amigos, y a pesar de que todo hubiera cambiado en las vidas de ambos, ese vínculo entre ellos no.

—Normal, no me quejo —respondió él dándole un abrazo—. Veo que hay mucha gente aquí esperando verte. Eres toda una celebridad.

—Por supuesto que sí, soy el magnífico Castiel que hace que todas las nenas griten su nombre y no solo en el escenario…

—Eres un asqueroso, Castiel —respondió Rosalya dándole un golpe en el brazo

Lysandro rió por lo bajo y miró hacia el escenario. Una parte de él le decía que debía regresar y cantar junto a su mejor amigo. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería. Eran demasiadas cosas.

Castiel se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su lugar en el escenario, toda la gente comenzó a vitorear a Crownstorm una y otra vez y la música comenzó. La primera canción que tocaron la había escrito el chico victoriano y supuso que era una manera de hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Estás aquí —oyó detrás de él. A pesar del ruido, pudo oír la voz que se acercó detrás de él. Y no era cualquier voz, era la voz de _ella_. Esa voz que tanto le había gustado, esa voz que tantas veces le había dicho que las cosas estarían bien y que había extrañado, aunque, en ese momento, era la última voz que quería escuchar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico un tanto seco. A pesar de que había dicho que la había perdonado por dejarlo y por irse, aún quedaba dentro de él un poco de dolor.

Ella le hizo una seña para que salieran del bar. Con todo el ruido, una conversación entre ellos no podría llevarse muy bien, por lo que él simplemente meneó la cabeza. No quería enfrentarse a eso en ese momento. Castiel, desde el escenario, lo miró y le hizo una seña con la cabeza mientras tocaba. Lysandro sabía que era para él. Miró a la chica detrás de él y la tomó de la mano, saliendo del bar.

—Lys…

—Así que después de 4 años te apareces de la nada —interrumpió el chico secamente.

—Eso no fue mi culpa, lo juro —la chica miró hacia el suelo y pateó una roca que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

—Lo sé, sé que no podías quedarte sola aquí, pero desapareciste —reclamó el chico aún conservando el tono amargo. Los ojos carmín de la chica brillaron por un momento con lágrimas. Él se reprendió internamente por haberla lastimado—. Realmente, ¿esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos?

—No —respondió ella con un hilo de voz, tomó aire y lo miró directamente a sus ojos bicolor—. No esperaba que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos. Si te soy honesta, tampoco esperaba verte. Rosa me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí y, créeme, no es lo que yo esperaba.

—Entonces no queda nada más por decir —comenzó a decir Lysandro caminando hacia el lado contrario.

—Espera —ella se adelantó y le tomó del brazo—. Creo que me malentendiste. Me refería a que no esperaba verte, más no que no me dé gusto verte —continuó ella y el chico se detuvo. El cejo fruncido del chico no dejaba a más explicaciones, pero si ella se caracterizaba por algo era por ser obstinada—. Lamento mucho que las cosas hubieran terminado así entre nosotros, pero… la distancia y…

—La distancia no es una excusa, ¿sabes? —interrumpió de nuevo el chico bicolor—. Mis padres mantuvieron su relación cuando eran jóvenes, ellos se comunicaban con cartas y al final, estuvieron juntos hasta el último día de sus vidas —ahí estaba, la herida que se negaba a sanar se había abierto. Ella se retrajo y lo miró fijamente.

—Siento mucho lo de tus padres…

—No sabes nada. No estuviste ahí.

—Lys…

—No, no estuviste cuando más te necesité. No respondiste a mis mensajes, ni a los de Rosa ni a los de nadie —comenzó él a decir sintiendo que estaba perdiendo todos los estribos—. No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando junto al teléfono que me mandaras un mensaje al menos diciendo que lo sentías. Sabía que ya no éramos novios, pero esperaba que al menos me consideraras tu amigo y que tuvieras un poco de corazón para decírmelo.

—Es que yo…

—Olvídalo. Es bueno saber que al menos sigues viva —finalizó el chico y la evadió para irse.

Sabía que la había lastimado. Lo sabía. Podía oírla sollozar mientras caminaba lejos de ella. Y una parte de él le gritaba que regresara por ella. Porque a pesar de todo el tiempo y a pesar de que lo había dejado, a pesar de que seguramente ella había tenido más amores, y de que estaba intentado dejar todo el pasado atrás, a pesar de todas y cada una de esas cosas, él la seguía amando. La seguía amando como la primera vez que la había visto correr detrás de su libreta, la seguía amando como cuando le ayudó con los problemas de Castiel, o cuando estuvo ahí en la enfermedad de su padre, cuando lo atropellaron. Él la amaba y le dolía no poder decírselo. No poder regresar a esos brazos que tanto añoraba.

Sin embargo, su indiferencia lo había lastimado y no quería volver a caer. Miró sobre su hombro, ella seguía ahí. Se detuvo por un momento, ella lo miró. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche seguía siendo hermosa. Los dos sostuvieron la mirada por un par de minutos, hasta que él se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije, saqué lo que tenía en mi ronco pecho, dijéramos aquí en México jeje._

 _Les mando muchos besos llenos de azúcar._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
